


An Important Lesson

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Porn, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan's away and Richard and Cara are browsing the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Lesson

Kahlan was on a business trip and Richard felt like breaking the no-internet rule.  
  
"The kink meme?" Cara's laugh was that of a professional at the sight of an amateur.  
  
"Our intimate life is stale without Kahlan, you know that." Richard ignored the Mord'Sith and kept scrolling through pages. "Other people are far more talented at coming up with things for us to do. New things."  
  
Cara rested her elbow on the back of his chair and leaned in to peruse the anonymous entries. She snorted. "It seems I'm not the only one who thinks that you're a delicious treat underneath a powerful woman..."  
  
Flushing, Richard half slapped at her. "We do that already, no need for a special kink."  
  
"Oh, _there's_ one." Cara tapped the screen. "Not that you can pull it off but..."  
  
The Seeker frowned. "I can pull that off! Don't be rude."  
  
"Make me." Cara curled a lock of his hair around her index finger and tugged.  
  
If one thing could be said about Richard, it was that woodland life had made him quick and agile. He was also blessed with Rahl genes of height and broad shoulders, all of which meant that he swiftly rose from his seat, turned, and caught Cara in an embrace. "You're mean," he protested, even as he walked her backwards towards the bed.  
  
Cara only laughed and bit his neck. Hard.  
  
Yelping, Richard nearly tripped, and with his fingers already tangled in Cara's laces it was a blessing that he managed to keep his footing.  
  
She didn't punish him for that, since by then his wide hands were running over her breasts and removing the leather. Clothing was a curse, but at least Richard didn't complain about the extended time it took to strip a Mord'Sith. Possibly because if he had done so, Cara had an agiel handy...  
  
Kahlan had taught Cara the appeal of foreplay, thankfully, and by the time they were both naked and entwined Cara was quite ready to test out the new kink. Richard's breath was hot against her neck, his hips hard against her inner thighs when she wrapped around him, pulling him close. Their joining was quick, hot, and slippery-smooth as always.  
  
Closing her eyes, Cara rocked rhythmically up towards the man atop her, half holding her breath to see if he could follow-through with his assertion.  
  
She didn't have to hold it long.  
  
"That's it..." Richard purred against her neck, most of his skin sliding against hers with every slow thrust. "Come to me, don't be shy."  
  
Frustrated and rather confused, Cara opened one eye and stared.  
  
The Seeker, his own eyes closed, seemed concentrated on something else entirely. "I know you want to come out...you like this...come on, come to me..."  
  
"Richard. What. Are you doing?"Appearing to find the interruption annoying, Richard blinked. "What the prompt said. Talking to orgasm."  
  
"Oh Creator." Cara's tone was as dry as her sex was wet. "I can't even—Richard. Really."  
  
"Shh," Richard said, a long thrust stopping her protest as he furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate again. "That's it, baby steps. I want you to come out and talk, yes, come and talk to me."  
  
Making a pained sound, Cara covered her eyes with her hand. "Richard, stop it. No. That's wrong. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"Cara!" Richard stopped and glared at her. "You said I should try this."  
  
"I didn't expect you to talk to your pet orgasm." Cara glared back. "You were supposed to fuck me with words. _That's_ the kink."  
  
Richard stared.  
  
Irritated, and frustrated with the lack of friction, Cara rolled them over and settled herself back firmly over Richard's cock. Rocking forward and backward with small practiced movements, she leaned down until her lips ghosted over his earlobe.  
  
"I know what you really want. It's in your blood, the desire to fuck me as hard and fast as you can."  
  
He answered only with a hitched breath, and hips that tried to cant upwards until she forced them down into the bed and continued.  
  
"You dream of my moans and the way I pulse around you, and you can only imagine how much better it would be if you could pound into me, no teasing or playing just... _lust_." Cara flicked her tongue around the swirl of his ear and let out the smallest of moans, still taking him into her with the slowest, steadiest movements.  
  
She let her tone fall to barely more than a whisper, a backing soundtrack to his low groans as she let vivid words fall like wine to his ears. "You'd kiss me until I couldn't breathe and my lips were swollen crimson, just like how you think of them wrapped around your cock."  
  
Just like that, Richard's hard length twitched within her and Cara grinned, licking her lips so the tip of her tongue hit his earlobe again. "When you pressed close you'd feel my nipples crushed against your chest...you'd have all of me and I'd be wet for you. That's what you want, to fuck me and leave behind all the playing around. Just your cock in my cunt..."  
  
A strangled sound escaped his throat and Cara felt the warm spurt deep inside her. With half a laugh, she sat up straight and smirked down at him. "That's it, come to me, you know you want to," she imitated with a straight face.  
  
Richard groaned and turned his face to hide it in the bed. "Alright. I'm sorry. Just _stop,_ " he begged.  
  
Cara complied with a light pinch to his nipple as she slid off him. He begged so deliciously.  
  
Shifting to a more comfortable position, she tossed a glance back at the computer then pointedly to Richard's softening manhood. "So. For your future consideration, _that's_ how you talk to orgasm."


End file.
